Anema E. Core
Anema E. Core was a semi-well known Avariel-Lycanthrope bardic adventurer from Galik on the continent of Amusa. In the realm year of 691 P.R. Anema embarked on adventures with the new adventuring team Sick of this Shit which was a part of The Cliffedge Guild before it spun out into it's own organization. Anema spent years adventuring with his two greatest companions: Zugs McFlair and Doraleous "Tree Bitch" Walken. Physical Appearance Anema is typically outfitted with an outfit of Purple and Gold, the colors of the Core lineage. His skin is soft like silk, his hair is always perfect, and his eyes are enchanting. He fashions a goatee and several pieces of gaudy jewelry. After becoming immortal, Anema always appears to be in his mid 20s. When transformed under a full moon, Anema was considered still to be a handsome wolf monster. Personality * Hopeless Romantic * Very Romantic * Charming. * Follows the elven bard god Corellon Larethian. History Early Life Anema was born of the Core lineage in Golik, Amusa in 571 P.R. His father is Riccardo E. Core, and his mother was named Bella Sposa. According to Anema, his parents were "the Opera's first great stars". Spoiled from birth, Anema is the noble son of a long reigning family of bards who run the entertainment district in the largest city in Quelmar: Galik, Amusa. For over a century he indulged in women, money, drinks, and low level addictions, all the while he performed music in Galik's underground circuit, which mostly included small taverns in odd-sides of town. But ultimately his father beat the shit out of him for spending most of their money, Anema had realized he could be happier away from the urban lifestyle. Because hiring a boat from Galik would have drawn controversy, he fled to the nearby shanty town of Seawell. Adventuring 691-present Anema's adventuring days started in Rwendia a short time after his first meeting with Zugs in Seawell. Werewolf Transformation Loss of Enel Sneerwell It was during his adventures in Sneerwell that Anema decided he would write his own book and add it to the Sneerwell library. This book would become How to Perform for Orcs, and would launch Anema on his writing career. The Tovag Baragu Return to Minetown The Oppidan War During The Oppidan War, Anema wrote to his ally Colin Pendergras asking for assistance. He wrote the following: The strings of relationship are tight and about to break, and the only way to actual peace stop writing every word I feel that there is no other alternative to the...um...very hostile climate of this region's peace (not just faux surface peace) is to let the cities express their opinions through force. Fondly yours, Anema E. Core. P.S. As...as...uh...as the main diplomat between Sneerwell and partnering cities, I firmly propose that you endorse Dardin Dardin, what is the city with the elves? Granite, not Dardin, in the future war. This will become a world war I'm sure. The Tovag Again On an expedition to find his friend Zugs, Anema and Doraleous once again entered the Tovag Baragu. After reuniting the team, they made their way back to Quelmar (or an alternate Quelmar). However, they arrived in the ethereal plane, and it appeared to be over 100 years later...on the day of Tiamat's attack on the city of Dolmvay. Nearly an hour after phasing his way back onto the material plane, Anema pissed off Vecna, who then sent him back to his native timeline. Because of this, Anema now had 100 years to prepare for the events that were unfolding. He vowed to raise an army large enough to take on Tiamat, and to arrive on the day of the battle the long-way-around. Boon of Immortality", Anema reverted to a much younger form, appearing in his early 20s for the rest of his life.]] "Anema and the Life Without Death" Shortly after he retired, Anema began work on his memoir. "Anema and the Life without Death" became the stories and adventures of Anema E. Core after he became immortal. His post-mortalis life starting with The Day of Nimz in 693 and ending with the Anema and the Father of the Halls in 701, just after the turn of the century. The most notable things of this time period include the founding and growth of The Anema Institute of Discovery (AID), which he based out of Sneerwell. Additionally he lived through the birth of his and Lora's child Giustino E. Core, the death of Lora Pendergras, the marriage between Anema and Paulette, and the birth of Anema's child with Paulette: Enel E. Core. Return to Adventuring Anema's retirement would roughly last until 740 PR (with the exception of a small number of extraordinary days). Anema would return to the adventuring trail by first putting together a new team. To do this, he went back to the company his old team founded: Sick of this Shit Incorporated. Talking to the guild leader Benny, Anema stumbled onto three members of the guild he believed could fill the hole in his heart left by his old teammates. The Return of Dragons Doraleous would need to resurrect Anema after he was killed by Severain and The Cult of the Dragon. This expended the use of a Wish that was given to SotS by Atnas. He would be 1 day late to Tiamat's siege on Dolmvay, having mis-remembered the day or mistaken the timeline at some point in the last century. The Loss of Friends Corellon's Offer At the End of it All Powers and Abilities Anema is a magical bard, with all the powers that typically come along with such a title. However, Anema is also capable of many unique powers that he has picked up along his adventuring days. * Rhythm: Anema can give 1d20 as a Bardic inspiration die if he gives a die out 3 turns in a row. * Riveting Performance: If the final blow or tactic of a battle adds a bardic inspiration die, the team gains a short rest. * Minion Slayer: On creatures of CR less than 1, Anema can attack 10 times, typically killing instantly. * Subsonics: Anema can cast bardic spells silently. * Accompaniment: Anema can give 2 inspiration dice to one person. * Projection: Anema can give 3 inspiration dice at once. * Harmony: Anema can give out dice to 2 allies at once. Anema also has a fascination with summoning astral creatures. But his biggest power is his ability to lead a team and generate motivation even when the odds are stacked. His born leadership has saved more lives than it’s taken, even when working with assassins and magical aberration. In addition, Anema is immortal due to his attunement to the Boon of Immortality . Weapons and Equipment Anema typically equips a sword, a bow, and a magic spear he has had recreated several times. The spear returns to him in a boomerang like fashion. In addition, Anema is famously noted through lore for carrying a ladle, a "spooky" helmet, and a locket from his first true love. List of Crimes Committed * Breaking and entering * Public indecency * Public sexual conduct * Commanding a carriage under intoxication * Sexual harassment * Possession of illicit substances * Attempted bribery * Treason ** Amusa ** Sneerwell ** Dardin * Unreported lycanthropy * Unpaid taxes ** Sneerwell ** Granite * Thievery * Sexual misconduct * Illicit mindful manipulation * Murder of guards ** Amusa ** Sneerwell ** Lunas ** Dardin ** Rwendia AID Psychological Profile * Illusions of grandeur * Superiority complex * Alcoholistic delirium * Hypersexuality Family Anema had two children, one with Lora and the second with Paulette, Anema always ensured his children had the best education. Giustino E. Core Giustino was Anema's firstborn son, born in 693 PR who would grow up to become an engineer much like his uncle Colin. He worked with his father's company for some time leading developments in the science sector, often times influenced by the mathematics of music, though he himself was never a huge bard, he had a small selection of original songs he created. Enel E. Core Enel (named after "an old friend" of her father's) would be born 5 years later in 698 PR, when she grew up she became a lawyer. Allies * Zugs * Doraleous * Colin * Benny Category:Bard Category:Player Characters Category:Anema